The invention relates to a rotary slide valve, in particular for speed-dependent power steering systems in motor vehicles.
The invention also relates to a method for assembling a rotary slide valve.
Rotary slide valves, for instance the Servotronic 2 valve from ZF Lenksysteme GmbH, are known from the general prior art. The general manner in which rotary slide valves function has also been known from the prior art for some time, in particular its use in vehicle power steering systems.
The known rotary slide valves have a torsion bar, a rotary slide, and a control bushing. In this, it is provided that the control bushing is pressed onto a pinion and the torsion bar is placed or pushed into a torsion bar bore of the pinion. A bore is added to the control bushing, torsion bar, and pinion, into which bore a pin is then inserted that joins the pinion rotation-fast to the torsion bar and the control bushing.
In this it is disadvantageous that, due to the boring, boring chips occur that can later cause problems. Moreover, adding the bore and the subsequent addition of a pin entails corresponding complexity in assembly and logistics.